She's Everything
by Bren99
Summary: The men in Veronica's life reflect on what she means to them. She's something different, to everyone... Logan, Wallace, Weevil, Keith, Troy, Dick, Duncan.


Duncan's Veronica is an angel. She'll always be his sweet, perfect angel and he'll never see her any different. She's pink and lavender, cotton candy and rose petals, and even though he knows she's changed, Duncan's Veronica will always be the girl he fell for in eighth grade. She's the angel that blew him kisses their Freshman year, and the hero that swept him and his daughter out of town their senior year. Duncan refuses to see the rough edges or the broken dreams associated with the real Veronica. He just doesn't want to remember her that way. No, Duncan Kane will always remember his Veronica as the girl that would blush at Lilly's foul mouth, and giggle at the adoring things he'd whisper in his ear.

Weevil's Veronica is a rebel like him. He likes to imagine her in leather and pearls, smiling at him with bright blue eyes and ruby red lips. She is soft with a head tilt, icy with a stare, and charming with a tiny quirk of her mouth. There's something about his Veronica that he knows he'll never understand. She stands for good, fights the evil, but at the end of the day she'll cross any line for the people she cares about and not think about the cost. Weevil's Veronica is a mystery and he hates the fact that he can't imagine his life without her now. She bound into his life with fire and edges, and she's staying because they have a type of understanding he has with no one else.

Wallace's Veronica is a marshmallow. She's a sweet, gooey marshmallow that he loves like the sister he never had. She's an actress wearing a mask, a misunderstood girl that grew up way to fast. She's giggles and laughs in the middle of a movie and tears and promises when they're needed the most. Wallace's Veronica can be frustrating, but deep down she has a heart made of mush. She's weaker than she wants to be, stronger than she knows. She's a girl full of dreams and goals, a fighter till the end. She's the one that he trusts the most, the truest friend he's ever had.

Troy's Veronica is the one that got away. She's the what might have been, the one that never will be. She's the girl that saved him when she didn't have to. She's angry eyes and sarcastic remarks, the girl that will never forgive him for what he did. She's the one he thinks about occasionally and doesn't know why, the tiny chance of happiness that he didn't see until it was too late. Troy's Veronica is everything he wanted, everything he threw away. She's the one right decision he could have made in the mist of so many bad ones. She's the one he remembers with a smile, the one he knows he'll never forget.

Keith's Veronica is a miracle. She's the girl that beats the odds every time. She's sass and she's heart, a true daddy's girl if there ever was one. She's a champion and a fighter, a conqueror who never gives up. She's tears on a pillow, bright eyes still somehow filled with hope. She's quips and a laugh, his ray of sunshine on a gloomy day. Keith's Veronica is his life, everything he lives for, the one thing he'd die for. She's the child he always wanted, the daughter he's proud to have.

Dick's Veronica is kryptonite. She's bad news wearing a smile, destruction in a cute little skirt. She's the weapon you never see coming, the one that gets you when you're not looking. She's the girl that guys want, the one they really could do without. She's seven broken mirrors, a walk underneath a ladder, bad luck concealed as hotness on a long night. Dick's Veronica can cost you everything, but still cause no regrets. She's a few smart remarks and a tiny grin, an annoyance that after awhile, really isn't annoying anymore. She's the girl that so many want, and as much as he hates it, he understands why.

Logan's Veronica is a song still being written. She's beauty with a single smile, confusion with the wave of a hand. She's a distrusting glance in the middle of a fight, stubbornness with the shrug of the shoulders. She's a fighter and a hero, the girl that never gives up, never backs down. She's his heart and his future, the one he'll love forever, because he doesn't know how to do anything else. She's a fragile flower that learned to stand, a dream brought to life with one single kiss. Logan's Veronica is an epic romance he's sure will never end. She's real and she's fake, she's a girl of many faces. His Veronica is the past and the future, she's hope and she's frustration. She's a dance he wants to last forever, the girl he doesn't want to live without.


End file.
